


split ends

by pipecleanerFlowers



Series: The (Not-So) Secret Life of Barian Nerds [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipecleanerFlowers/pseuds/pipecleanerFlowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mizael looks like a lady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	split ends

It happens when they're all kinda just chillin' around Heartland in casual clothes. Mizael says he'll be late because he just found a brilliant little salon and "god my split ends are horrid" so he'll join up later, and Alit forces them all to wear casual clothes because hell if he's going to let Gilag strut around in that school uniform all the time, it's weird!

So when Mizael claims he's finished at the salon and that his hair is now finally in perfect form again, he suggests they should all meet him by this cute little bistro that sells food that smells absolutely delicious. Alit leads the way. They get lost a few times, and Durbe ends up being the responsible one who asks a nearby street-meat vendor for directions because hell if they're gonna trek down some alleyway with Alit saying "it's _fiiiiine_ , it's a shortcut!" with his stupid grin again.

Finally they arrive and Mizael is nowhere to be found. Alit suggests phoning him via D-Pad and Durbe figures it's not such a bad idea for once, and Gilag's too busy staring at some hot blonde to really be of any help.

It's when Alit realizes that both Durbe and the blonde Gilag's staring shamelessly at are both on the phone that he whispers to Gilag his little observation.

Gilag flips his shit and tells Alit never to utter a word of this again.

Mizael turns around after he and Durbe both hang up and Alit snickers because yes, he was right, the chick was totally a dude! Specifically, the effeminate dude they were looking for! Mizael greets the group with uncharacteristic enthusiasm because his hair's nice and when his hair is nice, he's in a swell mood, and he's completely oblivious to what has just transpired.

Gilag's still a little mesmerized by the way Mizael's hair shimmers, so when Alit nudges him knowingly, he mutters off a "it shines like Sanagi-chan's!"

They go through the rest of the day exchanging odd and mischievous looks, and when Mizael asks about it, Durbe shrugs and sighs because it's been a long day.


End file.
